All The President's Men
by GEFM 420
Summary: Chlois. Lois and Clark watch an old movie. Fun Future Fic


Title: All The President's Men 

Author: GEFM

Genre: Romance

Fandom: Smallville

Pairing: Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: I don't own. All characters are property of the CW network and DC comics.

A/N: One Shot; Chlois future Fic

"All The President's Men…again?"

She didn't respond, and kept her eyes glued to the T.V

"You do realize that you've seen this movie 15 times." He took a seat on the couch beside her. "I can't understand why you spend all your time held up in the office just to come home and watch a movie **_about_** the office."

"My office does not have Robert Redford."

"You have Clark Kent." He smiled broadly.

"You're no Redford."

"Gee, thanks." He feigned hurt.

"Woodward and Bernstein are journalism at it's best. Taking down the man and rooting out corruption. Not only that but the movie is cinematic genius."

"Ladies and Gentleman, she's foaming at the mouth for an 80 year old man." She rolled her eyes.

"For your information he is in his seventies."

"I've heard of robbing the cradle but cane chasing, really?"

"Sh!"

At this point Woodward walked into a nearby telephone booth.

"When I get into one of those I become Superman. What does he do? Make a phone call."

"Forgive us humans for utilizing the **_phone_** booth in the wrong way." He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table and threw it at her.

"Thanks, I couldn't reach the bowl anyway." She mused as she picked one off of her shirt and popped it into her mouth. They turned back to watch more of the movie.

"It's so annoying how the secretary says Bern-_stein_. C'mon people, Bernstein bears." He gave her a quizzical look, but ignored her.

"This movie always made me feel bad for the NY times reporters that missed out."

"Why? They obviously didn't do as much digging as 'Woodstein' did." Clark grunted irritably. "You're just sore at the _Post_."

"I am not. They have good stories…every ten years."

"Ha, Right there!" She pointed accusingly. "I went out with the guy once and it was mostly because we had broken up that week."

"Yeah, whatever. I still didn't like the way he talked to you at the conference. I should have punched his teeth out."

"Glad to see that you're over it Clark." Just then Woodward walked into a dark parking lot. A man came surreptitiously out of the shadows.

"Deep throat, deep throat!"

"You really ought not to shout that."

"Dirty man." She slapped his shoulder and stood, walking over to the kitchen. The Kent kitchen had always had the best coffee. After all these years, Senator Kent's brew was always worth the 3-hour drive over here, though she rarely past up a ride on the Clark Express to Smallville.

"Hey that girl has your old hair. Is that where you got the idea?" The young girl the pair was interrogating now had silly flippy blonde hair. She came back to check out what he was talking about.

"God no." She took her seat again. "I'm so happy I finally decided to grow my hair out and let it go brown."

"I dunno, I liked it straight blonde." He reached up and touched her hair.

"You did? I don't think you knew I was a girl back then."

"I recall having gotten involved with you when your hair was dirty blonde." He said matter-of-factly.

"End of sophomore year of College, my hair was practically brown with blonde highlights."

"Details, details."

"The devil is in the details." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Lionel Luthor? You're seriously quoting him to me?"

"Face it Clark. You like brunettes."

"It's not like my opinion matters here. No matter what I say you'll negate it."

"Nice to see you're learning."

"After 14 years of knowing you, I better." She snuggled into his side as he placed an affectionate arm around her. The attorney general came on and she shifted under him.

"How's my cousin, have you spoken to her lately?"

"Last I heard she was still in Iran." He began rubbing comforting circles in her back.

"Right." She grew silent, shifting again uneasily.

"You care about her. I know you do. Just call her and see how she is." He stroked her head. "It's been almost ten years. What she did to you was horrible, publishing your story under her name..."

"She almost jeopardized my entire career." She pushed away from her position on his chest to stare him in his eyes.

"I know, I know. But one day you're going to wake up and she's going to be gone. You don't want that on your conscience."

"My whole life had to be turned upside down because of what she did. I don't even have my own name anymore."

"Look on the bright side. At least your uncle didn't name her something more ridiculous like Gromalda."

"Here's to Clark Kent, the man that can find a silver lining in a pile of dirt." She sunk back onto him.

"I'm not saying you should forgive her, I'm saying you should try and salvage your relationship. You two were once like sisters."

"Funny that every person I thought was like my **_sister_** ended up stabbing me in the back. Find any more of Mrs. Ross' panties in your bed?"

"Lois Lane, how bitter you are."

"Look, even my fiancé calls me by the wrong appellation."

"Oh you know I'm kidding. When have I ever called you Lois outside of the office, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"You can make it up to me by calling her tomorrow. I'll get the number from Mom."

She looked at him intently for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"Alright. " He kissed her softly and she reflexively grabbed at his shirt to deepen it. Feeling her frustration and need, he pushed her until she was flat on her back, him predatorily on top her.

The movie began playing really loud obnoxious music, apparently marking the end.

He looked up at the screen that was now playing credits. "Wow, we missed like all of it."

"That's okay, I know how it ends." He turned his attention back to her and ran soft kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

"Oh really? And how does it end?" He whispered dangerously in her ear. She shivered involuntarily in response.

"The good guys win." Her voice was reverent, talking about more than just the movie.

"Yeah?"

"They always do no matter what. In the end it's worth everything they went through." 

He caught onto her allusion.

"Was it worth everything for you?"

She paused to look around at him now shirtless, at the house he'd grown up in, at the sparkling ring on her finger.

"I think about where I would be if I had left that summer freshman year, if I had convinced my father to stay in Metropolis. Had I given in, do I think any of this would have been possible? Maybe. We could have met up at college or later on at _The Planet_. Who knows? But I wouldn't have gotten to know you. I would have run away and lost us. I take all those painful tears and I see how much they fall short to the happiness you've given me. Even back then, it was always worth it."

"I'm glad you feel that way…Sometimes I do wish I could go back and change things for us."

"No." She shook her head. "The choices you made back then are apart of who you are and the man I love." She placed a hand on his bare chest.

"We would have had more time."

"There's a reason it happened now Clark. We needed to grow into different people to fit. A petty fight as immature teenagers could have ruined that." She brushed away the hair that fell on his face. "It was the wait that made this work."

"So it was really worth it then?" He smiled down on her, knowing the answer.

Chloe beamed back in a way that instantly reminded him of that quixotic girl so many years ago.

"There hasn't been a day that it wasn't."


End file.
